


As Pale As Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Kidnapped, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chiba was the quiet one of class, considering all the loud personalities in his class that wasn’t a surprise, but maybe if he had been a bit louder he wouldn’t of found himself in this situation. Now being held hostage by a fairytale obsessed assassin, Chiba must rely on his classmates and alien teacher to save him.





	As Pale As Snow

Chiba hated how awkward he was, he could not for the life of him hold a conversation or state his opinion without coming across as weird. The other big problem he found with his antisocial demeanour was that he had trouble saying no to people, and because he couldn’t just simply say no he found himself in this situation. 

What situation? Oh it really isn’t a biggie, he’s just been kidnapped and tied up by a very deadly assassin and is being used as a hostage to lure in his class and his alien teacher.

The quiet boy sighed to himself once again, remembering how he landed himself in this situation, a man had approached him on his usual walk home, asking for directions to the train station, not thinking this as odd Chiba approached the man with the directions in mind. When he had been less then a foot from the man, he felt a painful sting in his neck and in his last few seconds of consciousness his last thought was 

“oh guess I’ll die then”

___________________________________________________

Fortunately for Chiba, he was not dead but unfortunately for Chiba when he came to he was tied to a bed covered in rose petals and white silk sheets. It wasn’t the silk sheets or the rose petals that Chiba found weird, well ok that was weird but what was really peculiar how cold the room was.

Chiba was silently contemplating calling out or struggling against the binds that held him, when he heard the click of shoes walking towards the bed. He desperately tried to keep a brave face but was struggling with the fear and anxiety taking over him. Then the clicking of the shoes stopped and he saw a figure standing at the end of the bed.

“Hello Chiba” 

the figure said with a perky sing song voice that made Chiba shiver in fear.

“Allow me to introduce myself, I am Otogibanashi the assassin” Great thought Chiba he probably wants to use me as bait to kill Korosensei.

“You probably have already figured out that I want to use you to lure in your teacher and classmates” 

Chiba was not able to see the face of the figure but he could clearly see it was man, he had no clue how dangerous the man was but he just had this feeling that the man was not gonna kill him.

While lost in his thoughts Chiba had not noticed the man had moved to the right side of the bed and sat down beside him, now realising the mans presence beside him his entire body tensed up.

“I should probably go get the computer now, your class should by now have received the package I sent and have It set up” 

The man then got up from the bed and with a skip in his step went to retrieve the laptop from where ever it was returning only seconds later with an expensive looking laptop in hand, and then man wait no not the man Otogibanashi sat at the end of the bed opening the laptop.

Otogibanashi then clicked on the FaceTime app and from where he was laying down Chiba could see the faces of his horrified classmates and the face of his alien teacher which was seething in rage.

“How dare you!” Roared Korosensei in the angriest voice that Chiba had ever heard.

“Oh Korosensei how lovely to see you, I was just getting acquainted with Chiba here, but he seems to be not much of a talker, but I already knew that” Otogibanashi said in a taunting manner while moving closer to Chiba.

Otogibanashi Was now sitting on Chiba’s left side right next to his head.

“You probably already know what I want, but I’m yet to know what you want” 

Otogibanashi said while facing the laptop with a smirk.

“You know what I want Otogibanashi, now I would suggest you return my student before things happen that will both regret!” 

Chiba had thought Korosensei couldn’t of sounded any scarier if he tried, he could see that by the faces of his classmates that they had felt the same way.

“Oh how silly of me, you must want your student back, (sighs), He’s such a pretty boy”

Otogibanashi said while moving his hand to Chiba’s face, he then gently caressed the boys pale face, even though his bangs were still covering his eyes like always Chiba could see the deep blue eyes of his captor, they were so blue it was almost hypnotic if it wasn’t for the fear he held of the man.

“Don’t touch him you filthy man” Nakamura yelled from her seat in the second row.

The faces of fear on his classmates had now been replaced with faces of complete and utter rage. Smirking even more slyly then before Otogibanashi clearly was about to do something that was surely gonna fuel the rage of his classmates and his teacher even more.

“Ohhh, you don’t like that do you, well how would you fell if I touched him here” 

Otogibanashi all but sung while moving the hand that was on his face to his chest, all that went through Chiba’s mind was that his hands felt as cold as death. Chiba’s heart was now racing with anxiety and adrenaline, he had no clue how far this man was willing to go nor did he want to.

lightly chuckling to himself, Otogibanashi turned back towards the laptop and said 

“If you ever wish to see your student again, come to the location I sent you” 

After saying that the call was ended.

___________________________________________________

After the computer screen went blank the entirety of Class 3-E basically lost it, there was shouting and yelling from all ends of the room, volunteers already looking at the location from Ritsu’s screen.

After about 30 seconds of complete and utter chaos, Korosensei raced to the front of the classroom and proceeded to calm the rage filled students of Class 3-E.

“Right I know we are all upset and angry at the situation at hand, but we must keep our heads and come up with a plan to rescue Chiba”

After Korosensei had said this the students returned to there seats and began to plan out there rescue operation. 

“The location that Otogibanashi sent us is the location of an abandoned Japanese temple, famously known for having fairy tale scenarios occur such as the tale of Snow White or sleeping beauty.” 

Isogai said after looking it up on his phone

“So Chiba’s basically a damsel in distress” 

Karma snarkily remarked while kicking his feet up on the desk 

“All in favour of calling this operation Fairy Tale Fiasco raise your hand!”

Yelled Terasaka, the entire class then raised each of their hands.

“Now that, the name is sorted what are we gonna do?” 

Nagisa said in a serious tone

“I’m glad you asked Nagisa, I have already one up with a plan and dealt with your parents amongst your chattering.” 

Korosensei said with a perk in his voice

“Now for the plan, there isn’t much we can do, other then go to the temple and hear what Otogibanashi has to say.”

After hearing this the class gathered their bearings and began to collect their supplies and loaded it onto a bus, and then began their Journey to the abandoned temple.

_________________________________________________

While Class 3-E was preparing operation Fairy Tale Fiasco Otogibanashi was making ho own preparations for the arrival of the alien teacher.

“Well Chiba, while it has been a pleasure talking to you, I must unfortunately put my plan in action” 

While saying this Otogibanashi pulled out a needle that was filled with a pitch black liquid, seeing this alarmed Chiba, who now began to struggle against the bindings that held him to the rose petal covered bed.

“Don’t struggle, it will only make it harder on you, and I would hate to harm your pretty face”

Otogibanshi calmly approached Chiba and placed the needle in his neck, before injecting the liquid into him though, Chiba heard Otogibanshi whisper in his ear

“Good night, my sleeping beauty”

Then everything went cold and black.

_____________________________________________

After a three hour bus ride, Class 3-E and Korosensei had arrived at the temple, it was a very beautiful building considering it had been abandoned.

“Alright everybody stay close, and do not move without my instructions”

Korosensei said in a calm but stern tone.

Before they had even reached the door of the temple door a soft voice called from the third story 

“Hello Korisensei, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Otogibanshi and I’m gonna Kill you” 

Smirking evilly Otogibanshi slid down the roof tiles and meet with Class 3-E and their alien teacher

“Return my student at once, or suffer the consequences “

Korosensei all but hissed at Otogibanshi

Unbeknownst to either adults Karma had snuck around and was now behind Otogibanshi, and while the adults bickered amongst themselves Karma struck Otogibanshi on the back of his head with his knife, knocking him out cold.

The entire class including the alien teacher looked at the prankster in complete awe

“Talks a big game, but can’t hold his own against a high schooler, how pathetic”

Karma said with his usual cocky smirk.

“Let’s go find Chiba” came the voice of Isogai through the group of students. 

Walking through the cold temple the students began a very cautious walk to the top floor.

After slowly but carefully opening the final door the class was taking aback by what they saw, there was Chiba, lying on an expensive looking bed covered in rose petals. In a flash Korosensei was at the bedside checking Chiba for a pulse and a heartbeat, the students quickly followed behind.

On closer exception of the boy, his skin was as pale as snow on a full winters day, and his lips were as blue as the ocean on a stormy day, if it wasn’t for the rise and fall of his chest the class might of thought he was a corpse.

Nagisa was in the back of his classmates, unsure what to do the blue haired boy looked around the room, when his eyes spotted the empty needle next to the bed.

“Ummm, Korosensei I think this might have something to do with why Chiba is asleep”

The teacher quickly grabbed the needle out of the boys hand and began to run some quick tests.

“So what’s the result senesi?”

Karma asked with a casual voice.

“After running some scientific tests, I have come to the conclusion that this liquid is definitely behind why Chiba is sleeping, and I have concluded the only way to wake him up is to warm him up.”

This left most of the class in confusion

“Sensei, how is warming Chiba up, gonna wake him up?” 

Hayami asked with a skepticism clearly laced in her voice.

“I’m glad you asked, you see the liquid injected into Chiba caused his body to shut down due to exposure to cold, so if we warm him up, his body will come out of shock causing him to wake up.”

The teacher said with a smile on his face.

So in the end, everyone ended up taking their jackets off and placing them on the sleeping boy, while the teacher with his Mach 20 speed, collected a bunch of battery powered heaters and placed them around the boy.

After a half an hour wait, Chiba slowly came to, and when he was fully conscious he could see the relived faces of his classmates and teacher.

Carefully sitting up, he began to get off the bed, but quickly realised he wasn’t able to walk since his legs were still asleep from the liquid injected into him, noticing this Isogai and Karma offered to help him, placing one arm around Isogai’s shoulders and the other around Karma’s, the class and the teacher began their walk to the bus.

After getting Chiba on to the bus, Karma walked back off with some rope, and if Otogibanshi was left tied to a tree, no one was gonna say anything.

_____________________________________________

Once Class 3-E had arrived back at school and had gotten off the bus, Chiba bowed down and said

“Sorry for causing you guys such trouble, and thank you for coming to get me”

He sounded very sheepish and embarrassed, like they had just returned a forgotten text book rather then saving him from a psycho assassin.

“No need to apologise Chiba, it’s not like you wanted to be kidnapped by that creep” 

Isogai the class president said, while patting the shy boy on the back.

“Since I told all your parents this was an overnight trip, why don’t I set up some sleeping bags in the classroom for everyone and get a movie up and running!”

Korosensei said while already having the task done within 20 seconds, this idea was widely approved by the entire class. After settling in to their sleeping bags, and activity making sure Chiba was in the middle of the room, Korosensei started up the movie.

The movie was My Neighbour Totoro, which was a widely loved film by the entire class.

Chiba fell asleep about half way through the movie, silently thanking all the gods in the universe for his wonderful classmates and excitable teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading my first fic on here, I’m sorry if the characters seem OC, but I’m always open to constructive criticism in the comments.
> 
> Edit: 69 hits Noice


End file.
